Smart card modules for incorporation in smart cards are used in a variety of applications, such as e.g. in EC cards, electronic health cards or in SIM cards. These modules generally consist of a semiconductor chip and a substrate carrying the chip. Access to the chip is effected through an interface integrated into the smart card. Said interface can be configured as contact-based by means of a specially fashioned contact zone, or as contactless by means of a coil which manipulates an external electromagnetic field. Both techniques are used in so-called dual-interface cards. The contact zone is generally a part of the smart card module which is inserted into a stamped-out portion of the smart card. The sequence of a contact-based information exchange between the smart card and a card reader is regulated by ISO 7816.
In order to protect the chips, they can be sealed by a mold or a glob-top after fitting on the substrate. This way of protecting the chip can be costly e.g. on account of the materials to be used.
For this and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.